The Trial
by Thelow
Summary: The group gets annoyed at how Naruto is acting for his new found feelings for Hinata. Deciding to teach him a lesson they come up with a trail for him to undertake. NaruHina Oneshotpossible sequel


The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Her eyebrow ticked in annoyance as the rain started to fall on her head. She figured the raid was coming, but hell why did it have to start when she was just leaving from the rendezvous point.

'_DAMNIT!'_ Her inner self yelled at her.

Sakura picked up her pace along with the rain as she ran through Konoha. She was already late. How could she let herself fall asleep like that? Oh ya she knew. That damn Naruto and his pestering.

'_Ohh when I get my hands on him'_

In fact, he was the reason she was now meeting in secret with a group. A group specially selected for what she had in mind.

She saw the meeting place as she got closer to it. A café on the opposite side of the city from Ichiraku Ramen, in fact it didn't even serve ramen. This was the best place for them to meet. Quickly she walked in the door and apologized.

"I'm sorry everyone. I overslept."

"Whatever. Just tell us what we are doing here forehead girl."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched a little bit at the nickname Ino had dubbed her all those years ago. Looking around she was pleased to see everyone she had invited to the meeting had shown up.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sat at one of the many tables in the small café. Ino was looking expectant and tapping her fingers on the table looking right at her. Shikamaru had his head propped up on the palm of his hand while he sat with a bored expression, while Choji was next to him eating.

At the table next to them was Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten minding their own business as they awaited the purpose as to why they were here. Kiba was busy chatting away to his ever silent teammate Shino in a corner while Akamaru was curled comfortably at his legs.

Sitting at another table were the adults she had invited. Kurenai sat at the table talking to Shizune and Tsunade about her expectant child in a few months. Other than that they were the only ones she had invited. She double checked to make sure the two people she hadn't invited weren't here.

"Great everyone's here!" She yelled out happily.

"What do you mean?" Called out Kiba. "Hinata and Naruto still aren't here. Not only that, but why is Kurenai-sensei the only teacher here. What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'll explain in a moment." She turned to the owner of the small café. "Akane-san is it alright if we use the private room?"

The young owner of the restaurant smiled. "Of course Sakura-san, after me." With that the she led the group into another room where there was a large table that could accommodate all of them. Sakura sat down at the head of the table and waited for everyone to get situated.

"Ok now that we are here we have something to discuss." Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Naruto." At that point everyone let out an "ahh" in understanding at why they were here.

"I have had enough of how he has been coming to me and asking for advice lately. I am sure you all have had similar experiences." Everyone nodded in confirmation.

For the past few months Naruto had been pestering everyone about his new found feelings for Hinata. It wasn't that he wanted advice on exactly what to do with them. He just didn't understand his own feelings. And because of that he was bothering EVERYONE about them trying to get a grasp on his own feelings.

"Baka doesn't even listen when we try to explain it to him that he's in love." Ino exclaimed. Again everyone nodded. No matter how many times they tried to tell him he was in love, he brushed it off. As if he thought love was a completely different thing than what it was.

"Hell he doesn't even believe us when we tell her that she feels the same way and is too shy to admit it!"

Telling Naruto was something that they had never wanted to do. The embarrassment of what Naruto might do if he had that info might have killed Hinata. They used it almost as a last resort. But Naruto again just brushed it off.

"It's not that easy for him you know." Everyone turned to look at the voice. Tsunade sat leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. "You all know that because of the Kyuubi Naruto's life has been hard. He has never had the comfort of a family, of a mothers embrace, or anything having to do with love period. He has always been shunned. As such its pretty easy to understand that he doesn't know what it is or how to recognize it."

Everyone looked down sadly at the thought. Tsunade was right. They didn't know how Naruto had managed to go all of his life without anyone there for him, but they were proud that he had turned out the way he had. It was a part of his character now.

"So why aren't Kakashi and Jaraiya here? They are a part of Naruto's life also." Kiba spoke out

Sakura turned to him and looked at him with a look that spelled out 'Are you an idiot?'. "Because their perverts." Again everyone "ahh"ed at the explanation.

"Anyway what is it we are here for Sakura?"

And evil grin came over Sakura's face. "We are going to convince Naruto his feelings and get them together." Everyone had a somewhat surprised look on their face. This would be an interesting undertaking.

"I am not sure that Naruto is worthy of Hinata." Neji spoke out.

He liked Naruto dearly and was very grateful to him for showing Neji a better path. Out of all the people that Hinata could be with, he would like it to be Naruto the most. However, he still wasn't sure if Naruto was good enough for his cousin. Call it over protectiveness or whatever; he still wasn't sure he liked the idea.

"I thought you would say that!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's why part of this is a trail to see if he is worthy. Now here's my plan"

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked down the street towards his normal meeting spot on that red bridge that held so many memories for them. Some good and some sad. Normally he would be bouncing his way there, but this was another day where he just walked silently in thought. His thoughts looked on a certain Hyuuga girl that he couldn't keep out of his mind.

Arriving at the bridge Naruto was surprised to see no one there, even though he knew he was atleast a few minutes late. Kakashi was no surprise, but Sakura and Said were always punctual about their meetings. Looking around his eye caught on a small envelope on the railing of the bridge. His name was written on the cover, surprised he opened the letter quickly.

_Naruto,_

_Today you are going understand exactly what it is you feel among other things. _

_First go to the Konoha graveyard and talk to the one that has lost a life and gained a life about your feelings._

_Sakura_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the letter. He was content to just ignore it, after all his feelings were his business right? But…he didn't really understand exactly what it is he was feeling. Shrugging his shoulders he decided he would play along.

XxXxXxXxX

'_Ah lost a life and gained a life. I understand now.' _ Naruto thought silently as he saw Kurenai looking at the grave of Sarutobi Asuma. She was now six months pregnant with his child, but he had died fighting for Konoha. Died fighting Akatsuki for him…

Naruto walked over silently to her and stood next to her, staring at the grave.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei."

She turned to him and smiled. "Hello Naruto, come with me." She walked away from the grave a little ways to where there was a bench for them to sit on.

"So I am here to talk to you about your new found feelings for my young student." Naruto blushed a little at the comment and Kurenai gave a small smile. She knew how much the boy had influenced Hinata, and just how much she was in love with the boy. She knew he would be good to her, so it greatly pleased her to be helping with this.

"Tell me how you feel." She said softly.

Naruto took a minute to answer, not sure if he wanted to share his personal feelings to someone. But of all the people he knew, she was the one that had the most serious relation ship. She would likely be the most help.

"Well…I don't know really. Every time I see her my stomach knots up. I find my self incredibly happy just when I see her smile or just having her around. Just being around her makes my heart thump loudly." He let out in one quick breath.

Kurenai was surprised he could get all of that out in one go, but was happy to hear everything he said. In reality she already knew the answer he would give to the question she was about to ask, but she wanted to do it anyway.

"Would you protect her with your life?"

"In a heartbeat." He answered quickly and confidently.

She smiled knowingly at Naruto as he just looked at her puzzled as to why she was so happy.

"Umm what is it?"

"Naruto you are in love."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Everyone had been telling him that he was in love, but they had never explained to it him. He honestly had no experience with the emotion. '_So this is love?'_

"But what about how I acted with Sakura-chan?"

"That was just a crush Naruto. Now you are really in love, you should feel lucky!"

So he was in love with Hinata. He wasn't sure how it happened, but it did. Still though…

"Ok so maybe I am…doesn't matter if the feeling is not returned. I mean how could anyone love the container for the Kyuubi right?" Naruto spoke out while looking down at his lap.

To his surprise he heard Kurenai laugh. She was looking at him like he was an idiot. "Naruto sometimes I can't believe just how dense you are. Look, here's the next part of your task, it will help you more on this subject." With that Kurenai got up and left him another letter for him to read.

_Naruto,_

_Go to the park and talk to the one who knows about loyalty and the one who shows no emotion, but knows it._

XxXxXxXxX

"Ah I see. Dog's are the most loyal of all animals..." Naruto spoke as he looked at Kiba, then he turned to Shino and raised an eyebrow. "You though…emotions?"

"Just because I don't show my emotions, doesn't mean that I don't know of them and am unobservant."

"Ok so what am I here for?" Naruto questioned.

"Well we are here to talk to you about Hinata." Kiba spoke "Since you have been pestering us for the past few months we all decided we would tell you exactly what you feel and help you understand some things."

"Ok like what?"

"First Naruto, do you have any idea how Hinata feels about you?" Shino spoke calmly.

"Well everyone said she is in love with me. But…you know…I just don't see how that is possible."

Kiba muttered out a "Baka" while Shino adjusted his glasses. "Tell me Naruto, do you know how people react when they are near someone they really care about?" Naruto just shook his head no.

"Tell me Naruto, how does Hinata act when she is around you?"

"Umm well she usually turns really red, like she is allergic to me or something. Sometimes she faints when I'm around also, but that is only when she turns really red. She stutters a lot and umm…I guess she is usually focused on me. She is really nice to me too."

Again Kiba muttered "baka" before Shino spoke. "Naruto the redness on her face is her blushing…how you missed that I don't know. Blushing is common around a person that you care a great deal about, but are also shy around."

"What about the feinting?"

"Blood rush to her head and her naturally shy nature."

"Stuttering?"

"Nervousness from being around you."

"And she is so nice.."

"Because she is in love with you."

Not once did Shino's tone change. Everything was spoken like complete fact. Maybe that was just what Naruto needed. He needed someone to beat the facts into his head, everyone had always said that. Shino was always one of the most serious people he knew. Still though Naruto had his doubts.

"Are you sure… I mean…"

"If you think she cares about the Kyuubi you're wrong." Kiba said flatly. "I am surprised you would think he so shallow." He was about to continue when Naruto interrupted.

"No no it's not that…its just…I don't know. I mean…I guess I just cant see it being possible…"

Kiba let out a large sigh and scratched the top of his head. He could understand where Naruto was coming from after all. Never having anyone to care for him as a child or show him any sort of compassion can really stick to someone.

"Listen Naruto. Have you ever heard the saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"" When Naruto nodded he continued. "Well while you were away on that training mission for three years this was especially true for Hinata."

Naruto just looked at him confused. "Come on man look at Hinata. Hell a ton of guys tried to date her. She didn't accept a single one. She is that loyal to you even though she doesn't think you will ever feel the same; you are the one she wants though I have no idea why."

Naruto just looked at Kiba stunned. Did she really care about him that much? Was he that blind? Yes…yes hw was he concluded. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Thanks."

"Heh no problem man. Here." With that Kiba handed another envelope to Naruto and walked away.

_Naruto_

_Go to the training fields to meet the one who never stops and the weapon mistress._

"Oh hey Naruto!" Naruto turned back around to see Kiba and Shino looking at him. "If you hurt her we'll kill you." Kiba said with a smile on his face not letting Naruto know if he was joking or not. However Shino's nod of confirmation told him all he needed to know.

XxXxXxXxX

Well it was pretty obvious just from the note who he was going to meet. What Naruto couldn't figure out though, was why the hell they were attacking him. From the moment Naruto stepped on to the training field weapons were being flung at him. He was so focused on dodging attacks he barely had time to breath. He considered him self lucky that Lee hadn't removed his weights or he would be in real trouble.

Finally Naruto saw his chance and jump back from the attacking duo and panted heavily. He had been going for a while with two of the most skilled fighters he knew attacking him.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"We are testing the flames of your youth Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled in reply as Tenten just shook he head before responding.

"Naruto we want to see if you're strong enough to protect Hinata." She spoke.

"Strong enough, of course I am strong enough!" Naruto yelled.

"Good then you will have no trouble defeating us Naruto-kun." Lee spoke before he charge Naruto again.

Naruto was starting to get frustrated. Sure the test seemed simple enough spoken. But these two worked in perfect sink. Tenten could cover every attack Lee made from a range and if Naruto even tried to get close to her Lee would intercept. His eyes widened though when he saw Tenten take out two very familiar looking scrolls. '_oh crap'_

He was standing at the edge of the clearing to the forest with plenty of room to dodge since Lee had backed off from Tenten's path.. The only question was if he would be able to dodge all the attacks. The rain of weapons started flying at him, but there was a small opening to his right. Taking the chance he started to move to his right. His heart nearly stopped when he heard a gasp behind him.

Looking behind him he saw Hinata standing there with her hand raised up mouth and small blush on her face from seeing Naruto. However her eyes were wide at the on coming weapons she was completely unprepared for.

Thinking quickly Naruto knew what he had to do. Instead of dodging he turned around facing Hinata and quickly hugged her to protect her from the oncoming weapons. Using his own body as a shield as the various weapons approached. He was surprised when not a single one actually pierced his skin as the all hit him in the back bluntly.

"You can let go of me now baka"

"Wha?" Naruto spoke as he looked down to see Ino in his arms now. Quickly he released her and stumbled back, falling on his rear.

"So was my genjutsu good? I think I looked very convincing." She spoke after he released her.

"What's going on?"

Tenten walked up a little out of breath from the workout Naruto had given her. She had to admit he had a lot of skill being able to dodge and move around as quickly as he did. Still though she needed to explain what happened.

"We wanted to see how far you were willing to go to protect Hinata. So we set this up. Seeing as how you basically expected to give you life for her, I would say you passed."

"Your display was wonderful Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled as cheered at Naruto barely out of breath and looking up for round two. "We should test out our abilities more! How about a friendly spar now!"

Before Naruto could respond Tenten had grabbed his ear and was pulling him away. Ino got in front of him and was looking at him with a smirk. "Here" she said and handed him the next envelope before walking off herself.

_Naruto_

_Go to the gates of the most noble family in Konoha and meet the one bound by blood._

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was walking down the way towards the Hyuuga manner. The clue wasn't really hard to figure out since he had always heard different Hyuuga's saying something about the most noble family. He figured that it was Neji he was meeting.

"Yo." Naruto heard off to his side. Looking up he saw Hatake Kakashi sitting on the wall reading his Icha Icha book.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Just passing though"

"Ah…hey Kakashi-sensei? Ummm what would you do if you were in love?"

"Have sex likely" He responded calmly as he flipped to another page in his book. Naruto face planted. However now he had the image of a naked Hinata in his mind. While he liked the timage, he needed to get it out of his head.

"No no! I mean…if you weren't in a relationship, but you were in love with someone."

"Just do as you always have, do things on the fly. Sometimes just going for it is the best thing you can do."

"Alright. Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Naruto spoke as he left again.

"Good luck Naruto." Kakashi spoke quietly as he turned to the next page.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was right about who he was going to meet. Standing in front of the gate was Hyuuga Neji, as stoic as ever. Naruto made his way up to Neji bravely never breaking eye contact. They had formed a pretty good relationship, but he still wasn't sure how Neji felt about him wanting to date Hinata.

"Hey Neji."

"Hello Naruto, follow me."

Neji led Naruto inside the compound. Naruto had never been inside such a huge place before. Hell there were multiple building spread out and huge houses everywhere. He was so used to his ratty little apartment. '_How could I ever get Hinata to leave this place if I ever wanted her to move in?'_ Naruto suddenly blushed at the though as he realized he and Hinata weren't even dating yet, but he thought what it would be like with her living with him.

"Naruto as you know the Hyuuga are a very noble and traditional clan. I know that you see us as a bunch of arrogant stuck up pricks" Neji smirked a little when he saw Naruto's nervousness "however that is just how we are. After all we have an image to uphold."

"The Hyuuga are bound by a sense of honor and duty. We do everything we can for Konoha because as one of its founding families it is our responsibility as such."

Naruto was a little lost on exactly what he was doing here. Why were they going so far into the Hyuuga manor if they were just going to talk like this? Couldn't it have been done outside?

"So Naruto as you can expect there are a number of traditions that you would need to uphold as a potential suitor to Hinata-sama." Neji turned around as he stood next to a door. The face on Naruto was priceless, he knew the suitor part would get to him.

"Uh Neji what are we doing?" Naruto asked, a little afraid of what was on the other side of the door Neji was standing in front of.

"As a potential suitor you MUST ask permission to begin dating her, as is tradition." If it had been any person other than Neji they would have started laughing at the expression of shock and fear on Naruto's face. Instead Neji just smirked as he knocked on the door.

'_Oh crap oh crap OH CRAP'_ Naruto thought as he tried to make himself look presentable and calm. The door opened up to reveal a emotionless looking Hyuuga Hiashi staring at Naruto. After a few seconds he turned around.

"Come in." He spoke as he walked inside and sat down on the mat he was using for meditation a few moments earlier. Naruto took a gulp and walked inside and sat down across from him.

"What is it you are here for Uzumaki-san."

Naruto took in a deep breath to calm himself, he would need to be composed for this to work.

"Hiashi-sama I wish to ask permission for start dating your daughter Hinata-chan."

One of Hiashi's eye brows raised a bit as he observed the boy in front of him. He cared deeply about his daughter and knew of her feelings for the boy, but thought the boy didn't share the same feelings. This was indeed a surprise to him.

Naruto sat there oddly, but never breaking eye contact with Hiashi. It was like a game they were playing. Neither had said a word, but just kept observing each other to make their own judgments. Naruto didn't realize it, but Hiashi was testing exactly how Naruto act under his gaze. Many potential suitors broke eye contact quickly, but Naruto was performing well. His posture and mannerisms telling him everything he needed about the boy and just how serious he was.

"Very well."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. His heart leapt for glory inside, but he tried to remain as calm as possible on the outside. Remember his manner's he quickly bowed.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama. I promise I won't hurt her." Naruto spoke as he stood up and left the room. Inside Hiashi smiled at the last part Naruto had added.

Outside the room Neji stood there smirking at Naruto as he exited Hiashi's study. He knew Naruto could do it, but still he needed to go through it. He led a silent and shocked Naruto back outside the compound.

"Here you go." Neji said as he handed Naruto his next envelope as he closed the gate behind him.

_Naruto_

_Come to your favorite place in the world to meet with a Legend and the student._

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto groaned as he walked out of Ichiraku. It had been the most embarrassing meeting he had ever been through. Basically the moment he walked in he was tied down to a stool and given the bird and the bees talk from Tsunade and Sakura. He knew all that stuff from Ero-sennin! Why did he have to hear it again….

"IF YOU DO ANYTHING PERVERTED TO HER WE WILL KILL YOU!"

…oh…that was why.

_Naruto_

_Someone waits for you at the place you first became a genin._

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was making his way towards the training grounds where he first passed Kakashi-sensei's test. All the other times he had gotten a clue about who was waiting for him, but this time there was nothing. Thinking about it though, the logs on that training ground was the first place he truly started to think of Hinata as a good friend, when she gave him that bit of encouragement he needed for the finals of the chunnin exam.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned his head as he saw Jaraiya walking towards him from the direction of the bath houses.

"Hey Ero-sennin what's up?" For that he received a bonk on the head.

"What did I say about calling me that!"

"Well you are a pervert!" Naruto retaliated.

A evil grin went across Jaraiya's face. "Ohhh? And what about you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've heard about you and your little love." Naruto blushed. How the hell did Jaraiya find out? He made sure not to ask Jaraiya for any advice knowing it would all be perverted.

"You picked quite the winner!" Jaraiya exclaimed

"W-what do you mean?"

"A Hyuuga! Boy I have had some experience myself." A perverted grin spread across his face. "So pristine and proper in the world, but once in the bedroom WOW!"

Naruto was blushing as the image Kakashi put in his head of naked Hinata came back into play. He violently shook his head trying to get rid of the image.

"They have such perfect creamy bodies. And I hope you like to hear your woman moan, because boy are they loud in bed. They practically scream their moans out!"

At this point Naruto ran away with his hands covering his ears trying to not act like a pervert like every adult in Konoha. Not leaving without hearing a

"GO FOR IT NARUTO!"

XxXxXxXxX

The group secretly waited in the bushes, every single one from the meeting was there for what they had been waiting for. After they had all done their assigned task they met up in the forest at the edge of the original team seven training ground. They all waited for the meeting they had so carefully set up. In the center of the clearing at the training logs stood Hinata, wondering why Shikamaru had shown up and told her she was to meet here for something.

"Where is he?" Sakura hissed. "He should have been here by now."

"You don't think he ran into one of the perverts do you?" Tsunade whispered next to her. A sinking feeling told her that she was right. "Well I am sure he will be here soon."

"What if Hinata leaves?" Ino asked.

"She won't leave." Shino spoke up "She is one of the most patient people I have ever met. She if very punctual, but also too kind, if someone asks here to wait there. She will….at least until nightfall."

"Bet you she faints." Kiba spoke up.

"Even I wouldn't take that bet." Tsunade spoke up.

"Shh there he is." Ino got out quickly.

Naruto walked into the clearing and immediately froze at what was in front of him. The girl he cared so much about was just standing at the training logs looking up into the sky. He loved the serene look on her face, it fit her so perfectly. This was it, this is what he had been going through all day for.

Slowly he stepped forward and walked up to the training posts. Hinata was too busy day dreaming to even notice him walking up. She just stared absent mindedly into the sky.

"Hey Hinata-chan"

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Naruto standing right next to her. She instantly blushed and felt a little light headed at Naruto's sudden appearance.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-what are you doing here?" She stuttered out.

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt the heat rising to his cheeks when he saw her cute blush. His heart was beating rapidly, but he knew he could do this. All he had to do was tell her right?

"A-actually I came to talk with you."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. She fought the urge to start rubbing her fingers together. Now was not the time to act like a little school girl! Maybe she could confess her feelings for him.

"W-w-what about?"

"Well…you see…ummm" Damnit why was this so hard for him to do? Is this the reason she was always stuttering around him? Was he so scared of her rejection now that he couldn't do anything?

"Well Hinata-chan I sort of ummm…" DAMNIT why couldn't he talk right? Shit what should he do he was acting like a fool. He was embarrassing himself in front of her.

'"Just do as you always have, do things on the fly. Sometimes just going for it is the best thing you can do"' What Kakashi said popped into his head. '_That's right I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I am not scared of this!'_

Unfortunatly with the remembrance of Kakashi came another memory. '"Have sex likely"'. The image of Hinata appeared in his head '"They practically scream their moans out!"' '_ARGGHHH'_

That's it. He was just going to say it. He had to get it out. When he was about to say it though his eyes focused in on something. Her lips were there. His eyes just focused in on the lips he wanted to kiss so much. '"GO FOR IT NARUTO!"' rang in his head.

"Hinata I love you." Naruto spoke quickly as he moved in close to her and captured her lips.

Everyone in the woods felt their jaws drop at what Naruto just did. Kiba snickered a little, while Tsunade was grinding her fist into her palm, planning to make a certain pervert pay latter for corrupting his student. However everyones eyes almost fell out of their skull at what happened next.

Hinata grabbed Naruto fiercely and deepened the kiss. She wrapped one of her legs around his as he she tripped him back wards. Both fell behind one of the logs and the only thing that became visible to the on lookers were Hinata's legs entwined with Naruto's as she lay on top of him.

The whole group looked at each other and nodded. They all quickly jumped on top of a furious looking Neji and dragged him off. Tsunade walked off muttering something about not taking a bet. Meanwhile Sakura just took one last look at the legs sticking out from behind the log and smiled at the mission accomplished.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wow. This one shot took me a little while to write. Hell the whole idea from it just came from the last scene. Anyway review please and tell me what you think!


End file.
